


bread & wine

by forpeaches (bluecarrot)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fix-It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Microfic, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/forpeaches
Summary: jaime dreams.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	bread & wine

**Author's Note:**

> 29 March 2020.

After everything else, there is this: a long night of loving to sleep, then waking and loving again in their dark morning hours.

He kisses her. _I am hers —_

moves down her body — 

_and she is mine._

It took long enough to get here that he cannot altogether believe it. Bread and wine in his mouth, and she is his? _Have I died?_ he asks her. _Is this some strange new hell?_

_Idiot,_ she tells him, amused and familiar. She is warm and wonderfully nude.

_True,_ he says _. I might be sent to some dark underworld, but_ you _would never belong there._

_You’re cruel to yourself. Harsh._

He kisses between her breasts; he does not answer.

Dreams come and he kicks them away — thrashing in fear, choking in pain from his right hand, whole on his arm, burning like fire. It is always returned to him at night — and so he wakes every morning grieving.

She catches him at it. _Does it hurt you still?_

_No._

_Jaime —_

_No,_ he says, rough, pushing at her.

These are things he should be over by now.

Like his hand: yes. Like Cersei. Like mourning his children, all those ghostly possibilities that Brienne drinks down with her moontea every morning.

_It doesn’t matter, it’s fine, I was never meant to be a father_ he tells her: but her eyes follow him as he paces the room.

_What do you want?_ she asks him in the silence after midnight. _Jaime, tell me what you want._

_Nothing_ he says, meaning _Nothing else,_ meaning _You._

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a piece about a very dead jaime lannister experiencing Angst In The Afterlife — but that was sad, and it’s been a hellava month, hasn’t it?
> 
> so they’re alive and happy and IN LOVE.   
> it is known!


End file.
